


Apologize

by ryaninjun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Stripper, Yeehaw AU, domestic AU, farmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaninjun/pseuds/ryaninjun
Summary: (yeehaw!au) After an incident at Shiro's place of work, Keith and Shiro- two hopelessly in love husbands living on their quiet farm- find themselves fighting for the first time ever. (support @/buffshiro on twitter and @/tofuloo on tumblr!!)





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet from @/buffshiro about their yeehaw!au: https://twitter.com/buffshiro/status/1025372637449658368
> 
> i haven't written a thing all summer but when i saw this tweet, i knew i had to write something about it :,) i hope you enjoy! pls be sure to support tofu, their work is amazing!!

   November was one of Keith’s favorite months. It was harvest season, and the air was chilly, but the whole town had hushed to a comfortable silence. Autumn had put a finger to Keith’s lips and forced him to breathe the calming, cold air. He couldn’t help but be grateful.

   Of course, though, nothing was totally quiet when Shiro was around. At times, the stripper had made Keith’s life boisterous, which Keith didn’t seem to mind. A little excitement was actually quite a pleasant change of pace. Though, this kind of excitement was something that Keith didn’t quite enjoy.

   Jealousy. Keith’s dad called it the ugliest emotion a person can have. It turned people green with envy and made them ungrateful, it showcased their insecurities and turned friends against one another. Though Keith’s parents had tried to teach him the art of patience, it was sometimes just too much.

   That night, Shiro was dancing, per usual. Keith had left his duties to follow Shiro to the strip club and watch him, as he liked to do after a hard day’s work. Watching Shiro dance… He was like a whole new person. At home, Shiro gardened and watched  _ Mean Girls _ on repeat and cried when he accidentally killed a beetle, but up on that stage, he wore a mask of confidence that told everyone that he was the boss. Keith couldn’t be more proud to be married to such a man. He loved his husband more than anything- but that love sometimes got him into trouble.

   The flashing lights of the strip club paled in comparison to Shiro’s dance, and everyone could see it. Horny customers crowded around the stage and waved money at the stripper as he danced on the pole. He hoisted himself into the air and twirled, receiving whistles in return. Keith was hanging back, as to not distract Shiro or make him lose his footing. He knew his husband had to perform, and the last thing Keith wanted to do was draw attention to himself.

   That is, until he saw that hand.

   Shiro was wiggling his behind toward the crowd when Keith saw it. The hand of a hungry customer- male, Keith had noticed- reached out from the crowd and placed itself on Shiro’s ass. As Keith’s eyes widened, he watched the customer squeeze, and he lost it.

   Touching was an unfortunately common thing in strip clubs- people were just too horny to keep their hands to themselves- so it wasn’t like Shiro hadn’t been touched before. But the firmness of the customer’s hand coupled with the look of discomfort on Shiro’s face had made Keith spring to his feet.

   Within seconds, he was on the guy. As the music blared and the lights flashed, Keith balled his hand into a fist and struck the touchy customer across the side of his head, automatically catching Shiro’s attention. The dance stopped, and all eyes moved to the unconscious man on the floor. Keith was still steaming, his fist aching by the time he felt Shiro’s eyes on him.

   When the farmer turned around, his heart sank to the look on his husband’s face. Hurt. Anger. Disappointment. You’d think Keith had killed the guy by the way Shiro was glaring at him. The moment seemed to last forever, but in the instant afterwards, the stripper had stormed off of the stage and disappeared.

   “Shiro!” Keith sprinted from the crowd and out the doors, but he could already see Shiro’s black jeep speeding away. He frowned and looked down at his bleeding knuckles. Every time he tried to do something right, he managed to mess it up. How was that possible?

   The bouncers called for an ambulance before they told Keith that he should really leave, and that maybe he shouldn’t come back for another month. The farmer reluctantly compiled and left the club. He got into his red pick-up truck and headed home.

   The house was quiet when Keith returned, and for once, he wished it wasn’t. He wished Shiro was watching tv or playing with Jiro to help himself relax, but instead, Keith found him standing in the kitchen by himself, arms crossed and eyes closed as he leaned against the counter. He had already changed out of his thong and into a plain tee and boxers. Seeing him standing there, Keith felt himself shiver, and he cradled his damaged hand to his chest. Shiro was a softie, Keith knew, but he couldn’t overcome the fact that he had upset his husband. After years of never fighting, Keith had broken their perfect record.

   “Shiro,” Keith said, his voice small. “You ain’t mad at me, are ya…? That guy, he was…”

   “It’s not your place to get involved.” Shiro looked up. “The bouncers handle that stuff- it’s just part of the job.” The stripper’s eyes wandered to Keith’s beat-up hand, and he frowned. Cuts covered Keith’s knuckles- probably a result of hours of yard work coupled with the punch delivered to that customer earlier. Shiro reached into the cabinet for gauze and bandages.

   “Well, I don’t like it. That bastard was disrespectin’ you,” Keith argued, watching Shiro pull out the medical supplies. “I couldn’t just…  _ sit there _ and let him touch you like that, honey. I had to teach ‘im some decency.”

   Pet names, while they usually worked on Shiro, seemed to have little effect now. The stripper still didn’t look pleased. He wrapped the bandage around Keith’s hand, giving his husband no time to pull away or argue. “I can handle myself just fine without you, Keith,” he said. “I handled myself perfectly for years before you even showed up. I don’t need you being a mother hen to me every second of the day.” Shiro frowned, tightening the bandage. “Besides, it was just an ass grab, for God’s sake. I’ll live.”

   “I... but, Takashi,” Keith huffed, cradling his bandaged hand to his chest, “that job is dangerous. Some people ‘round here can’t be trusted to just watch. What if someone followed you home? Or forced you to do somethin’ you didn’t want to? You could get hurt--”

   “I don’t want to have this conversation right now.” Shiro spat. He shoved the bandages back into the medical cabinet and closed it. With the small bump of their shoulders, Shiro walked past Keith towards the kitchen door. “I’m sleeping on the couch.”

   Keith frowned, distress burning in his eyes. “For how long?”

   “However long I want.” And that was it. Keith wanted to argue further, but he knew it’d be no good. Shiro had already turned off the lights and shoved his face in between the couch cushions for the night. Keith walked to their shared bedroom and removed his shirt and pants before crawling into bed. He stared longingly at the empty space beside him before turning his gaze towards the ceiling. Outside, the silence of autumn helped him close his eyes.

 

   The next few days were probably the hardest days Keith had ever gone through. He woke up early for work and left Shiro a coffee for when he woke up, but in the evenings, Keith would find the cup in the same place he had left it, full of cold coffee. They barely saw each other, let alone spoke to each other. Shiro would wake up late, quietly tend to his garden in the afternoon, and leave for the strip club in the evenings while Keith worked to care for the farm from early in the morning to late at night.

   Both men were too stubborn to let up- at least, that’s what it seemed like. But, just after three days and two nights of ignoring one another, they both realized that they couldn’t handle the silence.

   Keith was having trouble sleeping that night. He was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought, and didn’t realize how late it was until he heard the door softly open. Even though they were fighting, Shiro still had the decency to be quiet when he came home late so Keith would sleep peacefully. Keith listened to his husband, recognizing the sound of his exhausted sigh, and the noise that the couch made as Shiro plopped onto it. He recognized Shiro’s breathing getting deeper as he tried to lull himself to sleep. The farmer could only imagine Shiro’s sleeping face, peaceful and soft as he drifted into his dreams. Keith couldn’t take it.

   In seconds, he was on his feet. His feet padded gently across the carpet, and just as he was going to exit their bedroom, he came face-to-face with his husband. As Keith turned on a light, he recognized the distress in Shiro’s eyes.

   “Takashi,” Keith whimpered, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck as he was passionately kissed. It felt like the first time- their eyes were closed, and when each kiss ended, they’d take a breath and immediately dive into a new one.

   “I missed you,” Shiro whispered. He used his gentle hands to push Keith back towards their bed. “I can’t keep this up- I need you, babe. I’m sorry.”

   Keith couldn’t help but smile. “’m sorry, too, darlin’,” he said. “I know how much your job means to you, and I know that you’re safe. I shouldn’t’ve overreacted.”

   “You were just trying to protect me…” Shiro let Keith pin him down to the bed and smiled when the other man peppered him in soft kisses. He was gentle and caring, just as Shiro had always known him to be. “I shouldn’t have been so hard on you, sweetie. You’re so important to me…”

   “Shh, baby.” Keith pecked Shiro’s lips. “It’s all okay now. Instead of talking, let’s just… apologize with our movements.”

   “Mmm,” Shiro hummed as his husband moved to kiss along his jawline. The stripper opened his neck to Keith, inviting further kisses. “I like the sound of that.”

 

   With that, the fight was over. The tension between them had dissipated, the autumn silence filled with praise and promises of love. Both confessed, at the end of the night, that they never once took off their rings.

   “Your breath smells God-awful, darlin’…” Keith whispered. The afternoon sun was shining down on the two lovers through the bedroom window the next day. There was plenty of work to be done, but neither man planned on moving. They cuddled together like hibernating bears, keeping eachother warm.

   “I’d brush my teeth, but that requires me leaving this bed, which is not happening.” Shiro grinned as Keith let out a chuckle.

   “Good. I’ve got you trapped.” He twined their legs together as he pressed his ear against Shiro’s beating heart. “You’ll never leave this room again.”

   “Sounds good to me. Though, I am kind of hungry…”

   “I’ll order a salad from the pizza place later,” Keith promised.

   “Well, it won’t be organic,” Shiro argued, “but it’ll do.” Keith laughed as he let his eyes close. Watching him, Shiro felt himself smile, and he pushed his fingers through his husband’s hair.

   “Hey, Takashi,” Keith whispered, “I love you…”

   “I love you, too, Keith.” Shiro leaned down to leave a kiss on Keith’s head.  “More than anything.”


End file.
